Far From Home
by Lucariofan115
Summary: Donna Ivy is an 18 year old British girl living in America who has just recently graduated from high school and is now on her summer break, deciding if she should go to college or start working full time. However, one night she is visited by a very unusual guest that may just take her life in a direction that she never could have anticipated. Image from zx45 on Deviantart.
1. What is that?

_**Author's note* Don't worry guys, the rewrite of my other story is still very much underway. This is just the first chapter of another story I am writing while I'm still looking into the protagonist of the rewrite. Just bear with me for a while.**_ _**Also, any form of media surronding pokemon does not exist in this version of earth, so there's no way Donna could've known about Lucario before meeting him.**_

 _ **What is that?**_

"Alright Donna, I'm off," My mother, Tracey, said to me, "You sure you're gonna be okay by yourself for a month?"

I smiled, "I'll be fine, I'm, well, basically an adult now. I can be trusted now, can't I?" I asked in an exaggerated tone while stroking my blue, fishtailed hair.

"Honey, no offence, but I trust you as far as I can fucking throw you," My mother said in a flat tone to which then turned more serious, "Seriously though, this'll be the first time I'll be leaving you alone for such a long time and, well, I'm just worried."

I looked at her with understanding and I can see why she's worrying. The longest amount of time she's left me alone was for was 4 days, so this is definitely a big step up from that. Plus, it's only natural for a mother to worry about their sons and daughters when they have to be left alone for an extended period of time.

However, I'm certain I'll be fine. I've got plenty of money, I'll probably be in the house for 90% of the time and if something were to happen, I've had training on how to use guns. That means that shotgun in my room wouldn't be just for show in a bad situation. So, with no worries about myself, I responded to my mother.

"I'll be fine mom, really." I then put my hand on her shoulder.

"You haven't been on holiday in ages, even though you really enjoy being out in the sun with your friends," I then smiled, "So go have some fun." I finish.

She also smiled, "You're so fucking confident, you know that?" She said, not really expecting an answer.

My mother picked up her bags, "I suppose you're right," She then sighed, "I guess I do need to... just start relaxing more."

"There you go, that's the spirit," I patted her on the back, "Now go on, you'll be late, and you know how pissy Michone gets when even one of you girls are late to anything."

My mother opened the front door, "Yep, I should probably go, otherwise she will slap me," She responded in a half sarcastic, half serious tone.

She then turned to look at me, "I'll see you in a month then," She said, ready to leave, "I love you Donna."

I hugged her, "I love you too, mom." I replied.

We then broke the hug and she turned around to leave, but then she turned back around to face me.

"Also, before I forget to mention it, please think about whether or not you want to go to college," She said in serious tone, "It's a huge decision, I know, but I need an answer when I get back. Not much time to apply after that." She finished.

I glanced down and nodded before looking back at my mother, "I will," I responded, "I promise."

"Thank you, Donna." She then turned around and left for real. Starting the car and driving away while I waved her off.

I closed the front door and looked at the interior of my house.

This is it.

I'm alone for one month.

In this house located in Cleveland.

I'm actually getting a small thrill out of this. I've always wanted to know what independence felt like for a while. Guess I finally get my chance to experience it.

With nothing else to do, I decided to go upstairs and go on my computer to watch a couple things on YouTube.

I entered my bedroom and glance into my closet where I catch sight of the shotgun I have. My blue eyes then became fixated on it. This shotgun held a special place in my heart, and it's not because I'm a person who adores guns or anything.

It's because this shotgun belonged to my father, the same man who also taught me how to use the thing.

My father, now, my father was someone who adored guns. Not because he enjoyed killing people, not because of their lethality, he just simply... liked guns for being cool.

His favourite, however, was the shotgun in my closet, his sawed-off double barrel shotgun.

'Simple, powerful and a classic' he would say to me, and I can't blame him for loving it. He's right on all those words. I swear, this was his son. That's why I call this shotgun 'Brother'.

My father... unfortunately passed away due to a freak accident on the motorway that killed over 50 people, with my father being among the casualties.

That was two years ago and it still hurts to think about. I then realised that I had started tearing up while remembering all of that.

I quickly wiped my eyes, broke eye contact with the shotgun and sat on my chair where I turned on my computer and started watching whatever I could find to entertain me.

Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I woke up and checked the time.

23:37

I slept for around 7 hours.

On a chair.

Which caused the back of my neck to ache.

"Man, my sleep schedule is fucked." I said to myself.

I decided that I should probably go out the back garden for 10 minutes to wake myself up. So, I walked downstairs, opened the patio doors, the automatic light turning on as I made my way outside, and sat on the bench.

I just started staring at nothing for a while until I decided that I should go back inside, but as I was about to turn around to enter my house I noticed something right at the edge of the light, so it was barely visible. It looked, blue and black?

I went back inside to grab a flashlight so I could see what it was. When I got the flashlight I went back outside and shun the light on what I was trying to see. What I saw made my mouth open, my eyes turn wide and almost made me drop the flashlight.

"What the fuck is that?" I quietly said to myself.


	2. Introductions

"What the fuck is that?" I quietly said to myself.

Laying face-first on the ground in front of me, was something that I had never seen before. It resembled a dog. It had two long, pointy ears on the top of its head with four black appendages on the back of its head. Its tail was slightly curved, but went in one direction until the end of it where it bends and points downwards. From its waist to near its kneecaps made it seem as though it was wearing shorts and it had a cream coloured, fluffy chest.

What stuck out to me the most, however, was the centre of its chest and the back of its two upper paws. Each had a pointed spike sticking put of them.

What also topped it off was the fact that this thing didn't look like it walked on all fours.

The way it looked made it seem as though it always walked on its hind paws.

I just stood there and stared for minutes before I got out of my shock and tried to decide what to do next.

"I could... call someone?" I said to myself.

Then, I mentally slapped myself. That would be fucking stupid. If I called someone and this thing turned out to be friendly, I would feel like shit.

I do not trust the government enough to take this thing away.

...scratch that, I don't trust them at all.

"...Fuck It," I said, "I'll bring it inside."

So, I put down my flashlight and slowly walked over to the unconscious being in my back garden. I put my arms underneath its shoulders and dragged it into the house, where I layed it on the couch and put a blanket over it to keep it warm. I then went back out to grab my flashlight, and came back inside, locking the patio door behind me.

I then sat on the smaller couch to the right and just sat there in silence for a while, not knowing what to do next. I guess the only thing I can do is wait for it to wake up.

Then, my mind started to wonder what would happen when it woke up.

Would it be friendly? Hostile? I couldn't settle on one answer. Though, I wouldn't have to for much longer, as the being on my couch started to stir.

Fuck, my heart skipped a beat at that and I started to get nervous, but I remained calm enough to not panic.

Finally, it opened its eyes and sat up while rubbing its head. It then looked around confused... then its eyes landed on me.

We both sat there, staring at each other for a moment.

"Hi-" I began to say before being tackled onto my back. I look up to see the being pinning me down. He wasn't heavy, but he was fucking strong, I could barely move.

" _Who are you?! Where am I?!_ " A male voice boomed inside my head. I start staring at what's on top of me. Did he just... fucking talk?

Whatever the case, I still thought it would be better to answer, rather than have it spin my jaw clean off, "I'm, Donna a-and you're inside my h-house." I was basically shitting myself at this point as I had no idea what this thing was capable of.

" _So you captured me while I was sleeping?_ " He questioned sternly.

"What? No no no," I quickly said, "I s-saw you unconscious in my back garden, so I decided to bring you inside." I finished, hoping to God that answer would let me keep my life for a while longer.

" _What?_ " He said as he started to loosen his grip on me, " _Impossible. I would've known if there was a human living near where I slept._ "

"Seriously, I found you, face first on the ground outside my back garden." I quickly said, wanting to not tick him off.

" _Could you point me to the location of where you found me?_ " He asked. I pointed behind him and he quickly got off me to look out the window.

He stared for a moment, " _What? But...how? I was sleeping under a tree, I don't feel different though._ " he said to himself before turning his head to look at me, " _So you didn't... capture me in one of those balls?_ " He asked.

This left me completely confused, "Balls?" I asked, "What balls?"

" _Those things I believe you humans call a Pokeball._ " He replied.

"I've never heard of those in my life," I said, "I've never even seen anything like you before in my life."

" _What? I'm a Pokemon, part of a species known as Lucario,_ " He said, " _Surely you've heard of Pokemon before, right?"_ He asked, seeming to become nervous now, " _We're everywhere._ "

"I've never heard of those either sorry," I answered, "None of my family have ever heard of them, and my father used to love traveling, so if anyone would've known, it was him." I finish.

He looked down, eyes wide, before looking back out the window. He then turned to me.

" _I think I should leave._ " He said.

No, he can't. I know what'll happen to him if he goes outside and people see him.

"Um, I don't think that's the best idea," I said.

" _Why?_ " He replied.

"Put it this way, you make it sound like people want to catch you where you come from, right?" I inquired and he nods, "Well, Pokemon don't exist here, so if you go outside and people see you, then, what do you think is gonna happen?" I ask.

He looked as though he was about to respond, but he then looked down, as though he realised something.

He realised that he would be worse off here than where he came from.

He sighed, leaned against the kitchen counter and started staring at the floor.

Nothing was said for what felt like hours, but in reality, It was only ten minutes. The silence was very uncomfortable and I felt very bad for, Lucario? Was that his name? He was in a place that was probably unfamiliar to him and he's trapped here with me because Pokemon, in this place at least, are nowhere to be seen.

I looked behind me at the big couch, then back at Lucario, and I decided to at least make him a bit more comfortable.

"Hey," I said to get his attention, which worked as he looked up at me, "Why don't you go sit down on the couch big couch there? At least it'll be more comfortable than standing up."

He looked at the big couch then back at me, " _Are you sure that's okay?_ " He asked. He's polite at least.

"Hey, you're technically my guest, so go ahead." I said while gesturing for him to go sit down.

He looked at the couch and got up from his leaning position to make his way over to it.

As he walked past me, I took note of his height. He's shorter than me, him being only about 5 foot, while I was about 6 foot. However, I didn't include his ears when I considered his height, which did add quite a bit more to his height.

I followed him to the living area where he sat down on the big couch while I sat down on the smaller one to his right.

We sat there in another silence, but only for a few seconds as I didn't want this awkward atmosphere to continue any longer.

I started with a simple question, "So, you said the name of your species is 'Lucario', right?" he nods, "Is that what you're known as, or do you have a name, like me?"

He looks at me before replying, " _I am simply known as Lucario, Pokemon typically aren't known by other names other than the names of their own species._ " he then asks me his own question, " _I'm sorry, what is your name?_ "

"Donna, Donna Ivy." I reply to him, smiling. Alright, we're getting somewhere, the atmosphere isn't as thick as me during a maths test anymore.

" _Okay, good to know._ " he said before looking around, " _If I'm not in Unova anymore, where am I exactly?_ " he asks.

Unova? Must be a country where he's from or something, though I don't dwell on it to long in order to answer his question, "We are in the USA, in a town known as Cleveland."

He stares at me for a second before saying, " _I really am far from home, aren't I?_ "

"I'm... sorry." I reply.

" _It's not your fault, I'm still trying to figure out how I even got here._ " he said back before looking around again and changing the topic, " _So... this is what a human home looks like from the inside, it's quite comfortable._ "

"Thanks, me and my mother do try to make it cozy for guests." I replied before he looked at me.

" _Your mother? You don't live alone?_ " he asks.

"No, I don't live alone, but my mother is away for a few weeks, so she won't be here for a while." I reply,

" _Oh, okay._ " he says before yawning. Shit, kinda forgot about what time it is.

"You seem shattered, why don't you let me show you where you can sleep tonight?" I ask him.

" _Are you sure you're okay with me being here?_ " he asks.

"Lucario, don't worry. I'm fine with you being here, it really doesn't bother me at all. I mean, you seem nice enough, and besides, I'd really feel like shit if I didn't let you stay here." I reply before gesturing for him to follow me, "Come on, I'll show you where you can get some shut eye."

He follows me up the stairs and to the bedroom the furthest down the landing. I then open the door to show him our guest bedroom, which contains a white sheet bed with a TV to the right of it, "This is our guest bedroom, guess it's a good thing we have this available." I say before gesturing to the bed, "And this is the bed, simple, but at least it's quite comfortable."

He looked around before looking at me, " _Thank you, Donna, I appreciate this very much._ " he says, thanking me.

"Don't mention it." I say before turning to the door, "Anyway, I'm gonna go to sleep myself before I drop, I'll see you in the morning, and don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." I finish before opening the door.

" _Understood, I'll see you in the morning Donna._ " he says before I wish him a goodnight before shutting the door. I then make my way back to my bedroom, plopping down on my bed once I reach it. I then turn over to stare at the ceiling.

"What the fuck is going on?" I said to myself before grabbing my phone and going onto the YouTube app. I simply planned to watch videos until I went to sleep.

Hopefully I can get to know Lucario more tomorrow.


End file.
